


December 14, 2015

by coslyons



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, TRC exchange 2017, The G rating is for "gay"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: Adam thinks about his life, and makes an important realization.





	December 14, 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [York](https://archiveofourown.org/users/York/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Kelly (@ellipsesetcetera) on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy goop. It's so gay that I made myself gayer while writing it.

Adam startles awake with the realization that he’s missed his alarm.

A beat later, he remembers that the semester is over now. He finished his last final yesterday afternoon, and he and Ronan aren’t expected anywhere for another week. Adam rubs a hand over his face. There’s no way he’s going to be able to go back to sleep now, not with the rush of adrenaline he’s just had.

Beside him, Ronan is laying on his stomach, arms curled up beneath his body. Ronan’s face is pressed into the pillow, and he’s drooling a little. Adam smiles.

It’s early enough still that the light is watery and indistinct. Everything feels muted, like someone turned off the sound. The dimness is telling him that he should just stay in bed forever. He wants to listen, but his bladder has a different idea.

Sighing, Adam climbs out of the nice warm bed to walk to the bathroom. He goes slowly and carefully to make sure that he doesn’t wake Ronan up. Ronan is sleeping better these days, but Adam still hates waking him up when he doesn’t have to. Shivering, Adam grabs his sweatshirt off the floor and puts it on. Adam nearly trips over one of Ronan’s boots, so he moves it with its fellow to the foot of the bed, right next to his own beat up sneakers.

Adam shuffles down the hall, and blinks a little when he turns on the light. He pees, and then flushes the toilet. While he’s washing his hands, he looks at himself in the mirror. Adam has still got the dark circles under his eyes from staying up too late during finals week, but he feels a lot more rested than he has in a while.

Beside the sink, the luridly printed coffee mug Blue had given him last year for his birthday holds two toothbrushes. Adam’s never really gotten used to these casual signs of domesticity, and it’s nice to see physical reminders of the life that he and Ronan have built together.

Adam turns off the light in the bathroom, and goes to the kitchen. He starts the coffee, and watches aimlessly as it drips into the pot. When there’s enough for him to drink, he snags the pot and pours himself a cup of coffee. The cup is warm between the palms of his hands, and he savors the warmth as he goes to stand by the window in the living room.

The room is filled with pale light. It shines through the windows and makes the leaves of all the plants glow bright green. The windows are covered with a layer of frost, lacy and beautiful. It snowed last night, so everything outside is muffled and still.

As Adam drinks his coffee, he can hear the city waking up around him. The first city bus of the day rumbles down the street, rattling the loose pane in the window. A door slams somewhere overhead, and Adam hear the spluttering of an engine turning over. Someone’s dog barks.

Adam hears footsteps coming towards him, and so he doesn’t jump when Ronan comes up behind him. Ronan leans into him, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist, and Adam presses into the touch. He lays a hand on Ronan’s forearm, and runs his thumb along the inside of Ronan’s wrist. Ronan presses his sleep-warm face against Adam’s neck.

They stay like that for a moment, watching the sun rise over the city. Ronan shifts, pressing a kiss to the side of Adam’s neck, before shuffling off to the kitchen for breakfast.

Adam finishes his coffee, and goes to put his mug in the sink. On the counter, he saw Ronan poured him a bowl of cereal and left the milk sitting next to it. Taking his breakfast, Adam sits across from Ronan at the kitchen table, who’s still sleep rumpled as he eats a bowl of cereal. His hair has grown long enough that he has a mild case of bedhead, the hair on the side of his head sticking up a little. Half awake, Ronan looks softer than normal, wrapped up in a shirt so worn as to be nearly see-through, with holes around the neck where the shirt’s pulling away from the collar. Lately, Ronan doesn’t have as many sharp edges as he did when they were both younger, but right now, all the rest of them are sanded smooth in the stillness of the kitchen.

Adam stretches his legs out in front of him, his socked feet brushing up against Ronan’s. He thinks this might be the happiest he’s ever been in his life; this quiet, content morning with Ronan.

A sudden moment of clarity strikes Adam, so crystalline that it rings. He feels like he can see his own future stretching out in front of him like a brilliant silver thread, and Ronan is a part of every piece of it. It’s not just that Ronan is on the thread, though; he is the thread. Adam can’t imagine a life without him, but that’s not all of it.

Adam wants to marry Ronan.

They talked about it a little bit last summer when Declan got married, but that was purely hypothetical. Neither one of them ever really expected it to be a possibility. Same-sex marriage wasn’t even recognized in the state of Virginia at the time.

But now, the only thing stopping them from getting married is themselves. Adam is graduating next semester, so this is really the perfect time to be thinking about it. He tries to tell himself that he’s only thinking about marriage as a practical thing, but that would be a lie.

Adam can’t stop thinking about skin warmed metal on his ring finger, something he can touch that will remind him of Ronan everywhere he goes.

He can’t stop thinking about the longing look in Ronan’s eyes when they walked into the church last summer and it was filled with flowers.

Ronan lightly kicks Adam in the shin. “What’s got you stuck in your head?”

He’s grinning crookedly, decidedly more awake now as he stands up to put his dishes in the sink. Adam smiles back.

“I’ve been thinking,” Adam says.

Ronan takes both their bowls to the sink and starts to wash them out. “Yeah? What about?”

Pushing his chair back, Adam follows him to the sink, and leans against the counter next to Ronan. “About the future. About us.”

Ronan falters, but doesn’t turn look up. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Adam clears his throat. His heart thunders hard enough in his chest that he’s a little afraid it might jump out. “Um. I was thinking we should get married.”

A spoon clatters in the sink. Ronan turns to look sharply at him as he turns off the water. “What?”

“We should get married?” Ronan is still just looking at him, and so Adam panics and starts rambling. “At this point, we’re both planning for a future together, and I can’t imagine a happy future without you in it, so we might as well make it official and get—”

Ronan kisses him, wet hands pressed to his face. Ronan’s thumb brushed gently against Adam’s cheekbone, leaving a little bit of soap smeared on his skin.

“God,” Ronan says between kisses. “Yes. Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

“Okay,” Adam says back. “Okay.”

 

Later, when they’re lying quietly tangled together in their bed, Ronan presses a kiss to the side of Adam’s neck and says to him, “I can’t believe you asked me to marry you while I was doing the _dishes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this: god i wish that were me


End file.
